


Give It A Little Time

by Rearviewdreamer



Series: Falling for me won't be a mistake [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer
Summary: After getting a life filled with love that Harry never thought he'd never have, he realizes that there's still room for a little more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this work was written for prompt number 186: The exasperation at your own cowardice. The rest is just my severe overindulgence in this universe :)

Ever since he started working at this hospital, Harry has clocked more hours inside of its stark white walls and long corridors than he has anywhere else in the world including his own home. He has spent full days locked away in here, hardly even blinking at the sight of one sun rising and quickly followed by the moon giving way to another. Being a surgeon isn’t a typical nine to five job. It never has been and it never will be, but with the way things have been going lately, this is as close to a normal work schedule as he’s ever had and he’s _loving_ it.

He snaps his laptop shut with an accomplished smile when he finishes reading a procedural diary and taking notes for a surgery he’s going to perform tomorrow afternoon. He neatly packs it all away inside his work bag along with a couple of stacks of papers on his desk and then takes great pride in the time displayed on the wall over his sofa; _six forty-two._

Harry sheds his white coat and leaves it on the hangar before closing and locking his office door behind him with a flourish. He waves goodbye and goodnight to everybody he passes in the corridor including his own sister who’s stuck here all night because she’s on call (sucks to be her), practically skipping on the way out to his car because he’s actually going to make it home for dinner again tonight. And not the ‘ _I’m so sorry I’m late again. No, babe, it tastes great reheated in the microwave’_ kind, but real, honest to God dinner where his husband and his son are both there and _awake_ and hopefully just as happy to see Harry walking through the door as he is to see them.

*

His two boys give him the exact reaction he had been hoping for his whole trip home when he walks through the door. Harry toes off his shoes next to the massive pile against the entryway wall that has been steadily growing since the day Jackson started walking, revealing that he inherited the _lazy as fuck_ gene from both him and Louis because none of them can ever be bothered to make it any further than the front door.

It smells like warm bread and roasted garlic when Harry inhales through his nose and he can hear Jackson laughing over the sound of the television in the living room. Harry sees him too, lying down with his head hanging off the edge of the sofa letting every drop of blood in his body rush straight to his curly little head.

“I’m home!” Harry shouts loud enough for everybody in the flat to hear, making Jackson roll up from the sofa with a gasp and Louis poke his head out from the kitchen. The look of disbelief on his husband’s face morphs into a delighted smile when he sees that Harry really is home, barefoot and stumbling backward when Jackson runs and bear-hugs him hello.

“Haz, not that I’m not extremely pleased to see you home so early, but what are you doing here? It can’t even be seven o’clock. That’s the third time this month,” he laughs. He digs his phone out of the pocket of his joggers, shaking his head at the time displayed there like it must be wrong even though it’s staring him right in the face.

“I know! Isn’t it great?” Harry beams at him before lifting Jackson by an arm and a leg to toss him onto the sofa and tickle him until his face turns pink from laughing. Louis watches on with a fond expression still lined with disbelief. “What?” Harry asks when Louis continues staring like he’s some sort of mirage over their son’s pleading, shrill cackles of ‘ _Daddy, please stop!’_

“Nothing,” Louis shrugs, pleased smile still in place right where it should be. “I’m just happy to see you home, love. Don’t mind me. Do carry on torturing our kid,” he grins. “Dinner will be ready in ten.”

Dinner will be _ready_ in ten, not _reheated_. It’s the best thing anyone has said to Harry all day.

“ _Hey_ , _Jax_. Did you just hear that?” Harry whispers after his husband purses his lips into a silent kiss meant just for him and then retreats back into the kitchen with a noticeable lilt in his step.

Jackson cracks open one eye at a time, slowly uncurling his body now that the tickle attack has ceased.

“Hear what?” he asks, both of his big blue eyes now following Harry’s green ones across the living room ceiling like there’s really something up there. “What is it?”

“I don’t know,” Harry frowns down at him. “But, I _think_ it’s the sound of you laughing some more!” he exclaims. Harry wiggles his fingers between Jackson’s ribs again, snorting because the poor boy falls for that every time.

Jackson has been dealing with his and Louis’ antics for over four years. He should really know by now that tickle wars never truly end; they’re simply postponed until he’s least expecting it.

*

Dinner is an event that takes place at their dinner table and only features one spilled cup of apple juice courtesy of Jackson of course and several small spaghetti sauce stains on the floor from all three of them greedily scooping seconds onto their plate because pasta night is always the best.

He feels Louis’ eyes on him the whole time they’re eating, his husband quietly watching him and Jackson with bright eyes like he does at Christmas or one of their birthdays, and all because Harry made it home in time to sling pasta sauce around the kitchen and sword fight their son with breadsticks.

“I’ll clean up,” Harry says when Louis starts routinely collecting their empty plates and used silverware. Louis blinks over at him and gently declines his offer.

“Thanks, Haz, but it’s fine. Stay here with Jax. I’ve got it.”

Harry stands up before him, grinning as he gently wedges the dirty dishes out of his husband’s death grip. “No, _I’ve_ got this,” Harry assures him with a loud kiss to the top of his head as well as Jackson’s so he doesn’t feel left out.

He leaves Louis sitting at the table staring after him with a slightly opened mouth and appreciative eyes like Harry just volunteered to take a bullet for him instead of cleaning up.

“You’re sure you’re not too tired?” Louis asks like he didn’t just spend all day at work as well. It’s incredibly unfair, but Louis always gets stuck with the cooking, the cleaning up afterwards, and a whole heap of other responsibilities because Harry doesn’t usually get home until around nine or ten o’clock; but not anymore. Not since the pediatrics unit expanded and two more surgeons were hired to help carry the load a month and a half ago. Now, Harry gets home at a decent hour most nights because his rounds are much shorter and he even gets every other Saturday off, during which they now do fun family things like visiting the zoo and the aquarium because they actually have time to do so and Harry isn’t dying of exhaustion.

“Nope. Not tired at all,” he calls back to his husband. “Go relax or something.” Louis nods after a few beats making Harry grin at the tiny lines forming between his eyebrows like he’s not quite sure how to do that. “I’ll come find you and Jax in a bit,” Harry chuckles. “I’ll help you get him ready for bed.”

“Bed?” Louis raises an eyebrow at the time. “This early?” he asks standing up from the table.

There’s a few dots of spaghetti sauce splattered at the bottom of his white t-shirt from cooking, and Harry’s pretty sure he’s been throwing on that same pair of old joggers for the past week every day when he gets home from picking Jackson up from preschool, but he looks amazing in them either way. Louis hasn’t shaved in a couple of weeks leaving his sharp jawline dusted in light brown stubble, and the way his biceps flex beneath his tightly rolled sleeves just makes Harry want to be pinned down by them with no way to escape. His hair is a mess as usual and generally stays that way all day from Louis running his fingers through it from the time he wakes up in the morning, but Harry just wants to ruin it further; to see it dark with sweat that runs down his face and neck and onto Harry’s hot skin as Louis fucks him.

“ _Definitely_ this early,” Harry decides after getting caught giving his husband’s body a heavier amount of appreciation from the sink than is probably necessary.

“Alright, then. If you insist,” Louis smirks getting the message loud and clear as he scoops Jackson up over one shoulder and tells him to go pick out some pajamas while Louis runs some water for his bath.

And, God does Harry love it when he orders people around and delegates household tasks. It’s a kink Harry never even knew he had until meeting him.

*

Every bone in Harry’s body feels like jelly when he uses the last bit of strength in his muscles to lift himself up and let Louis slide out of him. He flops backward somewhere near the foot of the bed to catch his breath. It feels as though his skin is on fire against the sheets and he only starts to cool when Louis crawls to where he is, pressing open-mouthed kisses up each of his thighs.

“God, you were amazing,” Louis breathes over his skin, his stubble prickling and lightly scratching over the colorful ink tattooed across Harry’s stomach.

“No, no. That was definitely you. _You_ were the amazing one,” Harry assures him. His muscles may be sore from riding him just now, but there’s a dull, sweet ache from before resonating from within as well that is all thanks to Louis pushing him onto his back and pounding into him until he came. Harry had nothing at all to do with that. His only contribution was lying there and taking it.

Louis’ lips find his eventually, making something warm stir at the pit of Harry’s stomach. Louis pulls him to curl up on his chest at the head of the bed, trailing his fingers up and down the bare skin of Harry’s arm to trace Jackson’s name written there in dark letters.

“This new schedule of yours is really working for us, isn’t it?” Louis smirks. “It’s like we’ve got all the time in the world lately.”

That’s a fucking understatement. It’s barely ten o’clock and their kid is in bed and they’ve had four orgasms between the two of them. Sometimes, Harry is just walking through the door around this time, completely missing out on dinner, privileges such as reading to Jackson, and unfortunately, enjoying all the energy his husband has usually spent up by the time Harry makes it home.

This new schedule is fantastic. It has made their lives so much more manageable and as close to perfect as it’s probably ever going to get. More than perfect actually with the way Louis is currently carding through his wet hair with the soft, ‘ _You still taking your birth control?_ ’ he throws out without warning.

The question seemingly comes out of nowhere, except it doesn’t really because they’ve been steadily dancing around this topic for a while. Louis first brought up having more kids when Jackson was only two years old. He’s four now and Harry all but promised Louis on the shore of a Hawaiian beach that they’d try for another baby in a few years. When the timing is right they had agreed, but Louis has had stars in his eyes ever since.

“I know you said you’d think about it a while ago, but I noticed earlier that you still have quite a few packs left, so I was just curious,” Louis whispers when Harry is still just lying there on top of his chest. Louis keeps tracing the ink on his arm with one hand and carding through his hair with the other despite the silence; despite the fact that he sounds nervous to have even brought it up again.

Harry lets his body relax around his husband and his lungs release the big breath they had initially sucked in.

“I am...” Harry says softly, carefully. “Still taking it, that is.”

He can practically feel Louis deflate beneath him like he had been hoping with all his heart that Harry would say no.

“Oh, okay. Well, that’s fine, love. Like I said, it was just a silly question since we haven’t really talked about it in a while and things have just been so good lately that I thought that _maybe_ -” his voice tapers off, coming back a few seconds later with a less expectant quality. “Seriously, just ignore me. There’s zero pressure.”

Harry doesn’t exactly _feel_ pressured, but he does feel a bit guilty for making Louis wait so long for something he clearly wants right now. And it wasn’t just a silly question. Not if there was real optimism and hope behind it.

“I will stop taking it one day. Maybe even one day soon?” he grins up at him. “I don’t know. It just seems a little silly to waste perfectly good pills if I’ve already got them here.” Harry doesn’t touch on the fact that he ritualistically picks up his prescription from Liam’s office every couple of months, and that at this point it’s mostly just habit.

“Haz, baby, it’s more than fine. Really. This is _our_ decision, remember?” he grins making Harry feel even worse because it isn’t Louis who’s hesitant about the hardships of carrying another child just when things are coming together for them and life is going well. “It’ll happen one day,” Louis continues, “And until then, we’ll just keep having too much fun practicing.” He says it with a wiggle of his eyebrows that makes Harry snort a laugh because he looks ridiculous and beautiful at the same time.

Louis captures his mouth in a playful kiss that has Harry’s heart pounding even though Louis’ eager lips move slow and patiently against his. When they’re lying together like this it feels as though they have forever to talk about kids and the future and everything else they want to accomplish; like someday could be five years from now or five lifetimes from now and the amount of time wouldn’t matter. The truth is though, neither of them is getting younger. Especially not Jackson who has cousins around his age thanks to Gemma and Niall, but would also love to have a little brother or sister to run around with too. And he and Louis will give him one someday. Harry _wants_ to give him a sibling; to give himself and his husband another beautiful child, but, you know, just not this second.

*

The next morning is a whirlwind much like every other morning in their household with Louis trying to get dressed and make it to his classroom on time so his students aren’t waiting for him at the door, Harry trying to make it to the hospital before his morning rounds start, and the two of them taking turns checking in on Jackson to make sure his clothes aren’t inside out, his shoes are tied on the right feet, and he has time to actually eat the breakfast Harry made before Louis drops him off at preschool on his way to work.

It’s a complicated dance, but they make it work. Harry is the last man standing as always after receiving a goodbye kiss from each of his boys and promising to see them both this evening, hopefully just as early as last night.

He stands up from the table when he has about ten minutes left to leave, still chewing his mouthful of toast and eggs as he hurries off to finish getting ready. He messes with his hair in the mirror which is nearly past his shoulders again after cutting it all off when he was pregnant with Jackson. It’s easier to deal with when it’s out of the way, so Harry pulls his curls into a bun, deeming himself acceptable for public consumption. He brushes his teeth next, careful not to get toothpaste on any part of his outfit, and last, he opens the medicine cabinet and pops one of his birth control pills out of its packet, not moving to do more than that as he blinks down at it.

Harry has never hesitated popping it into his mouth before. He usually never even thinks twice about it since his routine is so ingrained in him, but today something feels different as he stares at the little tablet in the palm of his hand, wondering for the first time ever what would happen if he simply didn’t take it.

That has always been an option he supposes, but it’s just not one he’s ever considered. Closing the medicine cabinet and just carrying on with his day like normal seems insane. What that could mean for his family in a few weeks seems insane too because if he actually goes through with this the next time he and Louis have sex could change their lives forever.

It took him nearly his whole pregnancy just to come to terms with being a father the first time. He never expected to meet Louis and later have their son. Harry never expected to have kids at all with his chosen career, so picturing himself with a second baby is more than a little surreal.

It’s a huge decision. One of the biggest they could ever make for themselves and for their son, which is why Harry is still just staring at the middle of his hand as if he’s holding a bomb. He should be walking out the door right this moment but instead he’s having an internal crisis about whether or not to toss his birth control down the drain and potentially start a whole new chapter in their lives. To just not take a pill he’s been taking every morning for the past four years like clockwork? He doesn’t think he can do it. Not today at least.

Without giving it another thought, Harry pops the pill into his mouth and chases it down with a scooped handful of water from the sink. He uses the back of his hand to wipe his mouth afterwards feeling a bit like a traitor to his and Louis’ cause by essentially sabotaging them and making it nearly impossible for them to get pregnant.

Just like he has told Louis every time they’ve discussed having another baby, eventually Harry will be ready. He’ll stop being afraid of what could happen and just let it, but some other time he decides when he realizes he should be in his car right now. Definitely, some other time.

*

“Hey, Ni, I’ve got a quick question,” Harry says a couple of weeks later during his lunch break up in Niall’s office in the lab where he has seen Niall run zero tests all afternoon. His best friend blinks at him with a bored expression over his mug of coffee, the only productive thing he’s made since Harry has been up here. Harry pays him and his dead eyes no mind and pushes on with his question before he chickens out once again.

“So, you and Gems have two kids now,” he begins casually.

“You mean your two nieces slash goddaughters, Adaline and Kate?”

“Yeah, them,” Harry grins like he doesn’t love them just as much as he loves his own son. “Um, I’m sure it’s great having two kids and all that, but, um, I’m just slightly curious as to what exactly made you do that?”

Niall rolls his eyes and blows a sigh out over his hot mug, realizing he’s just become the unlucky participant in another one of Harry’s impromptu question and ramble sessions that take place anytime he needs a bit of guidance.

“Made us do what, Haz?” he sighs. “What are you on about?”

“I mean what made you and Gems have more kids so fast?” Harry clarifies. “Like, did you two just wake up one day ready for another baby and ready to have one just like that?”

Harry doesn’t even remember Niall and his sister announcing they were trying for another baby before Adaline was a year old and Kate was already on the way. She and Niall didn’t even have a chance to blink. If only he and Louis could’ve done that. They certainly wouldn’t be in this mess now.

“It’s kind of a yes and a no, I suppose,” Niall shrugs, surprisingly without any attitude. Maybe Harry will get some answers out of this after all. “I mean, you’re never truly ready for something like bringing another kid into the world, but Gems and I knew we wanted more than one child all along so it wasn’t that difficult of a choice to make. It’s what we had always planned on since the beginning.”

A _plan_ ; something he and Louis never had an inkling of when they accidentally got pregnant with Jackson all those years ago. He guesses he and Louis sort of have a plan now, or at least a rough outline of what they want their lives to be like. They plan to have another child in the future but the when part of that is still up in the air, mostly thanks to Harry.

“Does that help answer your incredibly vague question?” Niall raises an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing new. Not really,” Harry sighs because they’ve had this conversation before. “As you well know, Louis was ready for another baby two years ago, and-”

“And you’re still not,” Niall finishes for him making Harry’s brow furrow because it sounds harsh when he says it like that. It’s not that Harry’s _not_ ready to take the next step; he’s just unsure if he’s _not_ not ready. There’s a difference. He tries to tell Niall so and gets a flat face in response.

“I swear to God you’re a fucking lunatic,” he says, shaking his head like he’s unconvinced Harry is real.

“Thanks. I try,” Harry quips back. His friend snorts a laugh at that.

“And boy do you succeed,” he smiles.

Niall sets down his mug and leans back in his chair watching Harry chew at his lip like he’s taken the habit of doing lately anytime this whole baby thing comes up or crosses his mind. He wishes this were easier for him. He wishes he knew what he wanted like Louis always does.

“Haz, listen. It’s really not as complicated as you’re making it. It’s not like if you accidentally get pregnant it’s the end the world or you’d have to spend seven months looking for the father again. This isn’t anything like last time. Louis is there for you and he’s going to be there for you every single day. You know that,” he says. “You’re just freaking out because you always freak out about stuff like this and you’re an undercover control freak who doesn’t like change.”

“I do not. And I am not,” he grumbles.

“Oh, really? So, you’ve actually _talked_ to Louis about how you’re not ready, but you’re also not _not_ ready?” he smirks. And no, he hasn’t yet. Not in so many words at least; he’s not ready.

“Oh, shut up,” Harry tells him, lazily flinging his plastic spoon at his best friend and missing because it was a half-hearted effort. “ _Why_ do I always come to you for advice again?” Harry loves his best friend but he’s not entirely sure he ever gets anything good out of him telling him what to do.

“Um, because almost everyone else you know is afraid to tell you the truth and secretly you enjoy my tough loving?” Harry makes a face at his use of the phrase that Niall completely ignores. “Just figure out what the hell it is that you want and talk to your husband about it or don’t. Get knocked up because you want another kid or don’t because you’re too scared. It’s none of my business really. I just want to enjoy my coffee in peace for five minutes.”

He tosses a balled-up foil wrapper at Niall, The Great _None_ -helper’s head this time to thank him for all of his wonderful insight.

Harry’s mum has two kids. He should’ve just called her.

*

Niall turns out to be right about one-hundred percent of everything they discussed Harry realizes over the next couple of weeks; as completely annoying as that is to admit.

Following through with growing their family _isn’t_ as hard or as difficult as he’s making it in his head and admittedly, Harry _is_ a little scared.

He wishes he weren’t. He wishes he didn’t spend five minutes in the mirror every morning imagining a little bump growing beneath his shirt and then chickening out of the fantasy as soon as he has it because everything in their lives is near perfect at the moment and raising two kids has to be even harder than raising one.

Jackson is so much more independent now and he and Louis finally have time for one another. They’re nowhere near as burnt out as they were when Jackson was first born. Being new parents was a learning experience for both of them so they’re much better equipped now to handle an infant, but still. It’s a big step, and yet, Harry still entertains the idea.

There are times when the three of them are hanging out on the sofa watching movies and Jackson is curled up on one of their laps that Harry closes his eyes and tries to imagine Louis or himself with a newborn wrapped up in their arms. Every morning Harry wakes Jackson up to get him ready for preschool he pictures doing so with a baby on his hip who needs to be dressed for daycare and Louis padding in from the bedroom with heavy eyes and sleep-mussed hair to kiss them all good morning and help out because getting children up and ready is a hardship no man should bear on his own.

It’s crazy to think about; their lives being so vastly different from the way it is now, but Harry falls a little more in love with the image every day.

If they’re really going to have this baby someday, it wouldn’t make sense to wait until things are crazy and hectic again. If they’re going to do this, it should be now. There’s no reason whatsoever for him to be afraid of something that would bring everybody including himself so much joy, so one day, Harry simply decides to stop.

He stops stalling with the various packets of birth control he has left and he stops pretending like there’s ever going to be a picture-perfect moment for this to happen, because there are about a billion reasons for why they shouldn’t have another baby right now, however, there are also a billion and one reasons for why they should.

He doesn’t say anything when he stops taking his birth control one random morning in March. He doesn’t even tell his husband so he doesn’t get his hopes up in the event of Harry changing his mind, but it feels good to have finally made a decision. It feels even better knowing it’s a decision that will hopefully change their already amazing lives for the better. For the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis has no idea what the hell is stuck to the floorboard of his car underneath Jackson’s usual spot behind the driver’s seat, but it’s green and sticky and looks a lot like the putty that Louis specifically told him to leave in his room before they left this morning. He sets down the bag of groceries he just picked up, shaking his head after he attempts to pry the putty from the carpet and only succeeds in making it worse and getting it caked beneath his nails.

 _Only Jackson_ , Louis thinks and smiles to himself, abandoning the mess his son left behind to hop behind the driver’s seat again to go pick the little troublemaker up.

Jackson runs to hug him hello as soon as he sees Louis walk through the door of his preschool. Louis crouches down to hug him back getting a mouthful of curls when he kisses the top of his head and then nearly getting a papercut to the face from his son excitedly waving his art project around.

“Let’s see what you made, little man.” Louis holds the paper out in front of him so they both can see it and gasps at the bright painting of tall, colorful blobs with happy faces and skinny limbs. “ _Wow,_ Jax. That’s really cool,” he smiles. “Is this us?”

“Yep! This is me and this is you, and this one is daddy,” Jackson beams as he points to each corresponding figure. There’s a giant sun at the top of the paper along with other smaller, colorful blobs that look suspiciously like fish so Louis assumes this is a portrait of them at the aquarium two weeks ago; a family outing only made possible because Harry had the whole day off.

Louis’ thankful that Jackson even has happy memories like this and that they’re going to get the opportunity to make so many more with Harry’s work schedule finally letting up. Maybe in a couple of years there will be an extra human-shaped blob depicting an even bigger family in all of Jackson’s artwork, but there’s still plenty of time for that.

Jackson entertains him on the way to the car with a recap of his entire day from morning snack to story time. Louis listens intently, smiling when Jackson reveals he didn’t really _want_ to share his paint set during art when another child spilled hers but he says he did it anyway because it’s nice and you’re supposed to. He looks and sounds just like a miniature version of Harry with how he’s always preaching about the importance of being kind to others.

“How very noble of you,” Louis smirks in the rearview mirror, checking to make sure his son is still strapped in behind him and not digging through the food.

“I even got a prize for it,” he smiles, flashing Louis the glittery smiley face with sunglasses on stuck to the back of his left hand.

“Congratulations. I’m so proud of you,” Louis says in praise of his sticker. And speaking of things that _stick_. “Hey, Jax. What’s that stuck to the floor beneath you?”

Louis glances in the mirror just in time to catch his son guiltily chewing at his bottom lip, once again reminding him so much of his husband. Harry made that exact face two days ago when he forgot to move their wet clothes to the dryer.

“Oops. I’m sorry,” he winces, offering Louis a big, dimply smile to make up for the fact that his floorboard is now essentially ruined. The sad thing is that it melts Louis’ heart and somehow works every time; for Jackson as well as his adorably absent-minded husband.

*

Louis’ ears perk up around seven o’clock hoping Harry might pull off the impossible and make it home early yet again. Every night that he’s been able to do so has been amazing and Louis is so, so grateful because there have been times in the past where Harry couldn’t come home at all because he had to pull a double shift or there was some kind of emergency with one of his patients.

It’s not Harry’s fault that he works such crazy hours sometimes, and it’s not like he didn’t give Louis plenty of warning about the life they were in for before they got married. His job as a surgeon is what keeps him away so much; his job that allows him to save people’s lives and do so much good in the world that Louis can’t even complain when he spends more time at the hospital than his own home because his husband is a literal hero. Louis is so thankful to have Harry in his life at all that he doesn’t mind occasionally sharing him with people who need him more.

Seven o’clock comes and goes with no sign of Harry except a text that says he’s running behind, but he gets there just one hour later which is just as good as seven because Jackson is still awake.

Their son takes off like a rocket from where he was lying with Louis on the sofa as soon as he hears Harry’s voice announcing that he’s home. The next thing Louis hears is a loud peal of laughter and then the sight of Jackson dangling upside down as Harry carries him into the living room by his ankles.

Harry deposits him right back onto the sofa and then flops down on it too. He rests his head in Louis’ lap sighing when they look at each other.

“Sorry, I’m late. Rounds were longer than I thought they would be,” he explains. “One of my patients keeps having complications. She’s finally stable again for now though, so that’s good.”

He can hear the concern in Harry’s voice and his heart aches for the one his husband wears on his sleeve. Any time he has a particularly rough day like that, Louis tries his best to make sure things at home are better for him, starting with his guilt.

“That _is_ good. I’m glad she’s doing better,” Louis echoes. “And there’s nothing to be sorry for, Haz. You’re not late,” Louis grins with a gentle tug at his curls. “You’re right on time as always.”

Harry presses his lips to the back of Louis’ hand in thanks, raising an eyebrow when Jackson does a sudden tuck and roll off the sofa and onto the floor.

“I forgot I have to show you something!” he exclaims. “Stay here,” he orders Harry like he has any intention of moving away from Louis’ side.

Jackson disappears in the direction of his bedroom, probably off to find his aquarium painting from earlier. Harry smirks at their son’s sudden absence, sitting up to pull Louis in for a deep kiss that makes his spine tingle way more than it should from a simple hello.

“He’s coming right back, you know,” Louis chuckles when Harry doesn’t pull back after only a few seconds. Harry’s response of ‘ _But I missed you’_ is nearly completely drowned out by the sound of Jackson reentering the room, this time nearly giving Harry a papercut to the face from his excitement.

Jackson settles down between them and launches into a detailed explanation of his artwork.

“This is so beautiful! You did such a great job with the sea turtle. And is this the stingray we saw in the big tank?”

Jackson’s face lights up from Harry’s praise and Louis’ heart warms watching his two favorite people quietly discussing a bright orange blob at the top of the paper that Louis had assumed was a jellyfish of some sort. Apparently, it’s a _clown_ fish, as his husband so effortlessly notices.

Harry always just knows stuff like that when it comes to their four-year-old and Jackson looks at him like he’s the sun because of it. He and Harry love each other with their whole hearts and every time Louis sees them together all he wants is for them to have another baby who will love and adore him just as much and get to enjoy this time with him too.

Louis has wanted that for such a long time now. Harry still has some reservations about timing and being pregnant again which Louis completely gets. It’s a huge sacrifice and it wasn’t easy on him the first time around. Louis’ sure carrying their second baby won’t exactly be a walk in the park whenever they do decide to try, but Louis is patient and more importantly, he’s ready. He tries not to make it quite so obvious that he’s technically been ready since the day Jackson was born because generally Harry moves at slower pace than him when it comes to things like this. But, it will happen for them one day. It will. Just hopefully one day soon. 

It’s later that night in bed when Louis tells Harry to relax and get some sleep after his long day that Harry does the exact opposite and starts stripping them out of their clothes instead. He begs for Louis to touch him, picking up right where they left off with Louis’ tingling spine from earlier when Louis opens him up and pushes inside of him.

Every shaky breath he takes is matched by Harry and heightened by Harry whispering how much he loves him against his lips. Louis’ whole body is covered in goose bumps and chills when he comes to the feeling of Harry’s thighs wrapped tight around his waist, his body still pulsing hot around Louis with aftershocks.

Louis grins when Harry kisses him half a dozen times after they finish, not quite ready to let him up. He promises not to go too far when he moves to pull out of him, but Harry’s thighs tighten around him again to keep him in place.

“No, wait. Not yet,” he says, making Louis chuckle because Harry did this a couple of nights ago as well. Harry has always been slightly clingy after sex, but this is definitely new. Louis raises an amused eyebrow at him wondering what exactly has brought this on. “…I stopped taking the birth control,” he reveals, making Louis’ heart stop, the bottom of his chest dropping to his stomach as Harry nervously blinks up at him from behind those dark lashes of his. “I, um, I read that it helps sometimes to wait a bit, so. Not yet.”

He searches Harry’s green eyes, half-convinced he just imagined Harry saying all of that.

“Haz. Baby, are- are you serious?” he breathes, suddenly unable to stop smiling when Harry nods. He can’t believe it. “Oh my God. Since _when_? When did you stop? What changed your mind? How-?”

There are so many things Louis wants to know. The most important is whether or not it’s possible for Harry to already be pregnant. Maybe it’s happening right this second without their knowledge. Louis could cry from how happy he is to even have that as a possibility.

“I stopped taking it about a week ago. I didn’t exactly plan on it,” he admits softly. “I don’t know. One day I just woke up and decided,” he says. “I looked at you and Jackson and just knew.”

Louis gets that because he has just known for a long time; he just had to wait for Harry to catch up.

“Haz, I love you so, so much. I mean it. Have I told you that lately?”

“Yes. All the time,” Harry smiles. “And I love you too.”

Louis’ heart feels like it’s pounding in his throat when their mouths meet, their kisses full of a bright energy that Louis didn’t even know they possessed.

“We’re having another baby,” he whispers, his face breaking out into a wide grin from finally getting to say it.

“Well, we hope so. We’re officially _trying_ remember?” Harry corrects him with a quick squeeze of his legs around him.

Louis scoffs at that. Yeah, he _remembers_ getting Harry pregnant with Jackson with basically no effort at all after their _one_ night together. He’s honestly surprised Harry hasn’t gotten pregnant over the years while taking the birth control with Louis’ sperm count and how ridiculously fertile Harry obviously is. The pills have been out of his system for seven whole days already and they’ve had sex nearly every night this week.

“We are _so_ having another baby,” he laughs.

*

Eight Weeks Later

Louis stops his class in the middle of a lesson when his phone starts vibrating on his desk. He apologizes over his shoulder for the interruption as he hurries over to answer it, hoping it isn’t the preschool calling because something is wrong. His heartbeat returns to normal once he sees that it’s just Harry, but Louis is still a bit on edge because it’s not like his husband to call him at work either. His stomach turns realizing Harry might’ve been called first in the event of something happening to Jackson at preschool.

“Hello? Haz? Is everything okay?”

 “Yeah, Louis. Everything is fine. Jackson is fine,” Harry says almost like he read Louis’ mind and just knew he was losing it.

“Oh, okay, good,” Louis says releasing a deep breath. “That’s great.” His mind stops whirring at full speed knowing his son is safe. “What’s up then?” he asks now just curious to know what made his husband want to chat in the middle of the day. Harry is usually so busy at work his sister has to hunt him down just to make sure he eats a proper lunch.

“So, I don’t want you to worry or anything…” Harry begins, making Louis do just that. “But I kind of threw up in Niall’s office today.”

So, it’s Harry who’s not okay. Apparently, Niall’s office isn’t doing so great either.

“Oh, no, love. That’s awful. Are you ill? Do you think you’re coming down with something?” His questioning is met with silence followed by the sound of Harry softy chuckling into the phone.

“Um, thanks for the concern, but I really don’t think that’s it.” Louis feels his brow furrowing at the playful note in Harry’s voice. “Um, I’m not one-hundred percent sure, but I think it might’ve been a bit of morning sickness?”

Louis places a hand over his open mouth when he realizes what Harry is hinting at. Morning sickness should’ve been the first thing that crossed his mind. “Oh my God, really? Do you think-?”

“I don’t know,” Harry says. “I mean, I have been feeling a little off; a little different. So, maybe?”

Now that Harry mentions it, Louis has noticed tiny differences in him as well. He has been tired a lot despite getting home earlier than ever and when he gets there he often says he’s hungry but then doesn’t eat more than a few bites like his stomach is bothering him.

There have only been little things here and there. Tiny signs, but the biggest is how lately Harry just seems brighter to him, even more so than usual. His skin feels richer; softer, and Louis spent an entire work-free Saturday running his fingers through Harry’s curls that suddenly resemble a fine, dark silk like they did back when he was carrying Jackson.

In truth, Louis has known Harry is pregnant all along. He just couldn’t piece it together.

“Dr. Teasdale offered to do a blood test a few minutes ago. Niall said he could run it right away but I think I’d rather wait to find out for sure with you,” he says quietly. “We didn’t really get to do that last time.”

“Yeah, babe, of course. Why don’t you call Liam and set up an appointment? Let’s try for some time this week?” Louis suggests. The sooner they go the better.

“Okay, I will. And, I’m not saying that I’m not but, if I’m wrong about this and I’m _not_ actually pregnant...”

Except he _is_ pregnant. Louis’ certain of it. He doesn’t need their obstetrician to tell them that.

“Then nothing, babe,” Louis smiles. “Then we’ll just keep trying.”

Harry breathes a happy sigh over the phone, his mind instantly put at ease.

“Okay, good. But, I really hope I am.”

He is. There’s no doubt about it, but Louis doesn’t say so. He doesn’t want to be obnoxious and brag just when Harry is getting excited about all this.

“Me too, love,” he says instead. “I hope so too.”

*

Liam fits them into his schedule the very next day, making Harry breathe easier from spending the night before tossing and turning and Louis fucking ecstatic to have all their tiny suspicions confirmed, because Harry is indeed pregnant.

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you two,” Liam smiles, wrapping them both in crushing hugs.

Louis hopes he doesn’t do that to all the couples he treats who _aren’t_ his close friends.

“Can you already tell how far along?” Louis asks, beaming over at his husband who is somehow glowing even brighter than before now that he knows for a fact he’s really pregnant. He’ll probably sleep like a rock tonight.

Liam glances over Harry’s blood test results again until he finds what he’s looking for. “You’re about eight to ten weeks in,” he confirms making Louis sport a triumphant grin because it’s been almost eight weeks to the date that Harry stopped taking his birth control.

He honestly should’ve bet money on it. Niall loves losing money to him. It’s like their thing.

Harry quickly rolls up his shirt when Liam asks him to lie back for their baby’s first ultrasound. Louis watches his husband’s flat stomach get coated in clear gel, his own stomach full of butterflies when Harry reaches out for his hand.

This feels so much easier than it did the first time around when Louis was so nervous to see Jackson up on the screen at seven months that his stomach was in knots. Harry looks more at ease too, his hand squeezing Louis’ in anticipation. Louis can’t imagine what it must’ve been like for Harry lying here by himself all those years ago. He’s just glad that isn’t the case today.

They both watch as Liam shows them the little spot on the screen no bigger than the tip of his thumb. They practically have to squint to see the small heart, but it’s there and it’s beating and Louis almost forgot how amazing this all feels.

His eyes start to water when they finally get to hear the rapid little heartbeat. It sounds like quick whooshing music to Louis’ ears, but apparently it’s a little too fast from the way Liam and Harry narrow their eyes at the screen.

“Why is it so much faster than Jackson’s?” Harry asks in a small voice. “A-And why is it echoing like that?” Louis squeezes his hand, praying nothing is wrong.

“It’s not,” Liam mumbles to himself, brow furrowed as he moves the probe around Harry’s stomach at different angles. “ _Ah_ ,” he smiles once he finds whatever he was searching for. “It’s not an echo. There’s just two of them. I just didn’t see it before because the embryos are positioned one behind the other. See?”

He points out the two thumb-sized spots that are now visible on the screen and every tear that Louis managed to keep in check goes rushing down his cheeks. Louis has never felt this kind of happiness before in his entire life. It’s honestly overwhelming how light his heart feels. He can’t believe they’re going to have twins.

He squeezes his husband’s hand again after wiping his eyes, only then realizing that Harry isn’t exactly squeezing back. He isn’t doing anything really, just lying there with his mouth hanging wide open, his wide eyes glued to the screen across from them. Louis would laugh if Harry didn’t look quite so stunned.

“Wait. So, there are _two_ of them in there?” he asks after a few beats. “Are you serious?”

“Quite,” Liam grins. “Don’t worry though. The shock of carrying multiples takes a moment to sink in sometimes, but you really are carrying twins, mate. So, _double_ congrats.”

Liam chuckles when Harry’s mouth doesn’t close upon hearing that. He met Harry and treated him during their first pregnancy and therefore knows how Harry feels about big surprises like this. Louis bites down on his watery grin, shaking his head in disbelief at the screen too because he’s fucking thrilled. Harry looks a little white in the face and uneasy but that’s probably just the shock and the residual effects of morning sickness from earlier today due to the babies.

The _babies_. Fuck, if that doesn’t sound nice. It’s unreal. Louis wouldn’t have been so antsy all this time to have another baby together if he knew twins were going to be the payoff. It’s more than he ever dreamed of.

“Haz? Babe, are you feeling okay? You don’t look very well,” Louis frowns when Harry truly starts to look pale in the face. Harry shakes his head no and hops up from the table without warning.

He tries to make it to the bathrooms out in the corridor but only gets as far as the garbage bin near the door before bending over and emptying his entire stomach into it. Louis rushes over to rub Harry’s back and hold his hair. He didn’t think Harry would _actually_ get sick after smiling and laughing just a minute ago.

“Believe it or not, that has happened in here before,” Liam says, completely unbothered by Harry destroying his examination room. “It’s just the hormones,” he assures them.

Yeah, it’s either hormones or Harry freaking the fuck out; probably a good combination of both.

*

They pick Jackson up from preschool together and then drop him off at Gemma and Niall’s for the night. Jackson at least is excited about this sudden change in plans because he loves going over to their house to visit his cousins and play with them.

Louis thought it would be a good idea for him and Harry to have the evening to themselves. They need to talk about this at some point, which probably isn’t going to be easy since Harry hasn’t said much since leaving Liam’s office.

When they get home, Harry goes straight to their room to brush his teeth and have a lie down. Louis gives him a bit of space, choosing to order in some Chinese food so Harry will have something that he likes waiting for him whenever he decides to emerge.

Louis knocks on the bedroom before walking in trying not to find his husband quite so adorably cute curled up in the center of the bed and upset because as it turns out, he actually _can’t_ control everything; a very simple concept that Harry has always struggled with.

Louis curls up next to him and uses the pad of his thumb to wipe away the drying tears pooled under his eyes. He figured Harry would want to have a cry just to get it all out. That’s why Louis didn’t bother him when he took off as soon as they walked through the door, but he’s here now ready to put him back together.

“Hi, love.”

“Hey,” Harry whispers, his voice still a little heavy with emotion.

He clears his throat and sighs into Louis’ touch when he pushes Harry’s curls back to card through them. Louis is once again amazed at how incredibly soft they feel at the moment.

“You must think I’m a terrible person.”

“No, love,” he frowns. “Not at all. I think you were just surprised and you had every right to be. We didn’t expect any of this, Haz. It’s okay to be a little freaked out.”

Harry nods but only seem to get more frustrated with himself. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans at no one in particular. “We said we were trying for another baby. _One_ baby as in singular,” he complains. “I can’t believe this. And I can’t believe I threw up during my ultrasound. Who even _does_ that?”

Louis tries to hold it in but he can’t help but laugh because _Harry_ did that. He doesn’t know why this is happening to them, but he’s so glad it is. Even if Harry doesn’t see the good in it quite yet, he’ll get there. He always does.

“ _This isn’t funny_ ,” he whines even though it really is. “Your mother had _two_ sets of twins. This is all your fault.”

Louis fondly rolls his eyes at the accusation. “I’ll take half the blame for this pregnancy same as last time, but to be fair, I don’t think it actually works that way. My body did the same thing it’s always done. _Yours_ is the one that had to go and show off.”

That pulls a dimply grin out his husband. It’s so nice to see him smiling again but it fades almost as quickly as it came.

“Louis, what are we going to do?” His green eyes are burdened with a million different fears like they’ve just doomed themselves and their family instead of making it even more amazing.

Louis opens his arms and Harry immediately slides into his embrace, his nose tickling the skin just behind Louis’ ear as Harry breathes him in.

“Love them,” Louis finally answers. “That’s all we can do.”

“I know, but I’m really scared, Lou,” he admits. “We make it work so well with Jax and I was prepared to try and do that with one more child, but two? I don’t know what’s going to happen.” No one does which is kind of the beauty of it.

Becoming parents was definitely an adjustment the first time. Neither of them knew what the hell they were doing, but they survived it and they’ll do so again. Louis can’t lie and say he’s not a little nervous too because he is, but he also has extreme faith in Harry and in himself. They’re both great fathers and their family is going to be just fine.

“I can’t tell you how things are going to work or that they’ll work out perfectly, but would it make you feel a _little_ better to know I ordered an extra-large box of lo mein and orange chicken just for you?”

Harry sniffs against the crook of his neck, nodding in answer after a couple of beats. “Surprisingly, yes. I’m starving,” he says, making Louis smile. He knew that Chinese food was going to come in handy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you going to finish that?” Harry asks watching his best friend loosen his grip around his fork for the first time since he unwrapped a large slice of apple tart pie. Niall blinks up at him, still chewing a mouthful of it when he answers.

“Gemma baked one for you and Louis. Eat your own pie. Leave mine alone.”

Harry rubs over his belly and sighs because yes, Gemma brought over a pie a few days ago but between Louis, Jackson, and Harry’s massive sweet tooth due to the twins it was gone within twenty-four hours. That pie didn’t stand a chance.

“Ours is already gone,” he complains. “Come on, Ni. Just let me have a teeny tiny bite,” he tries. Nothing. His friend doesn’t even look up so Harry tries a new approach. “I think the babies would really like some pie.”

Harry adds in a bright smile and Niall huffs, sliding the pie across his desk and relinquishing his fork like he just gave away his heart.

It smells delicious and tastes even better than the one Gemma made for them when Harry’s lips close around a sweet mouthful of it.

“God, this is amazing. Thanks for sharing, mate.”

Harry glances up at his best friend slumped back in his chair and shaking his head. “You’re despicable. Using the _babies_ against me. You know that’s my weakness.”

“I’m four months pregnant and you were being a dick. What did you expect?”

“I don’t know? Honor, self-pride, a little common decency maybe?”

“Eh,” Harry shrugs, grinning through his new mouthful of delicious pie. “I have no use for any of those, but I _could_ use a napkin. Could you pass me one? Please?” he tacks on when Niall just glares at him.

“Don’t you have an appointment soon? Shouldn’t you be in _Liam’s_ office being a little shit right now?” Niall asks. He gives Harry one of the napkins that Gemma packed for his lunch and Harry snorts a laugh.

“Is that a hint that you want me to leave? Subtle. I like it.”

“A _hint_? You puked on my desk once. You’re lucky I even let you back in here after that.”

“Are we really discussing this again?” Harry laughs. “I already told you, that wasn’t my fault, Ni. It was the babies.”

“ _Right_. Was it also the babies who stole my hat the other day when you and Jax came over?”

Harry chews at his lip, wondering how much he should admit. “Would it be better if I say I borrowed it because I liked it and you have great taste?”

“ _No_ , you fucking thief.”

“Then, yes, it was the hormones from the babies,” Harry smirks. “We’re all very sorry.”

Niall rolls his eyes as he stands to clean up his and Harry’s combined mess. “How about all three of you get out.”

“Oh, alright. Be moody if you want. And I’ll go, but only because Louis’ on his way to come get me,” he beams.

He should be here soon. Harry checks his phone for any messages and smiles seeing one from Louis sent just two minutes ago letting him know he’s on the way with several hearts and kissy-face emojis.

“Are you still finding out the sexes today?”

“Aww, you remembered,” Harry coos. “And, yep. Today’s the big day.”

“Of course I remembered. I’m a good friend. And good luck. You may not get exactly what you’ve been hoping for, but whatever magic combo you two do get, I hope it’s a great one.”

At first, Harry hadn’t been hoping for anything except for Liam to call him up and say the twins were just a practical joke. That, of course, did _not_ happen. He’s definitely pregnant with twins. He sees their little wobbly bodies up on the ultrasound screen every other week, but it’s not as scary as it had seemed a few months ago. Once he got over the initial shock and fear of what this could do to their family Harry realized that carrying the twins isn’t half bad, _especially_ with Louis by his side every step of the way.

His husband hasn’t said so, but Harry is almost certain he wants a little girl. It would be just his luck that they get two out of the deal, but he’s sure Louis would be happy with two more boys as well. Jackson has made it very clear from the start that he’d like a little brother so he’d be thrilled with that outcome. Harry is sure that their family would be happy with whatever as long as the babies are healthy, but if his own preference carries any weight at all in this situation, Harry wouldn’t mind a little girl either.

*

“Hey, babe. You look absolutely gorgeous today,” Louis says as he holds open the passenger door making Harry laugh.

He’s wearing scrubs with a random grey stain on the front pocket and his hair smells like hospital, but he’s glad he married somebody who’s a glass half-full kind of person.

“Thanks. I wanted to spruce up for our hot date with our obstetrician.”

“Liam will be speechless,” he jokes before ducking down to kiss him hello. When he pulls back he’s smiling as bright as ever, his blue eyes almost sparkling in the sun. Harry is left admiring them from afar when Louis closes the passenger door and then circles the car. He climbs in behind the wheel, turns the ignition, and links their fingers together over the middle console like muscle memory performing a task he’s done a million times before.

“Ready to find out what’s brewing in there?” Louis teases with a quick glance at his baby bump that’s so much larger than it ever was when he was this far along with Jackson.

“Yep. I’m ready. Oh, and Niall wished us luck. It was sweet.”

Louis scoffs at that, a big smirk pulling at his lips. “That’s because Niall doesn’t want to lose the bet. He has to assemble all the twins’ stuff if he gets their sexes wrong.”

Somehow, Harry is never included in these bets, but he thinks he should be because whatever he guesses is usually right. If anybody shouldn’t be allowed to play this round it’s Liam since he’s the fucking doctor and has probably known the sexes of their babies for weeks now.

“What did you say?” Harry asks hoping Louis picked well because assembling baby furniture sucks and it sucks even worse when everything has to be done _twice_. “Did you say boys or girls?”

Louis smacks a loud kiss to back of his hand before pulling onto the road.

“Can’t tell you, love. It’ll jinx it.”

*

“FUCK YES!” Louis shouts making Harry laugh and Liam shake his head after he reveals that baby A is a boy and baby B is in fact a girl.

“I’m guessing Niall lost then?” Liam asks after Louis finishes shouting about how he’s not picking up a single screwdriver, hammer, or instruction manual because Niall’s going to do it instead. “He had me over for dinner a few nights ago. I should’ve know something was up when he kept bringing up the hardships of finding gender neutral stuff over dessert. _Wanker_.”

Harry can believe it. Niall hates to lose almost as much as Louis. He’ll be sure to rub in the fact that his husband kicked his arse, but later. Right now, Harry is focused on the way Louis holds his face in both hands and kisses him wearing one of the biggest smiles Harry’s ever seen.

“A boy _and_ a girl,” Harry smiles back at him.

“I know. Jackson’s getting the little brother he’s always wanted.”

“Yep. And you’re getting the daughter you’ve been hoping for all this time.”

Louis’ eyelashes fan out over his cheeks when he grins down at the floor. He lifts his head and a small blush is just visible there.

“I hadn’t told anybody that,” he whispers. “How did you know?”

“I’m in love with you, idiot. I know everything about you. It’s my job,” Harry tells him just before their lips meet again.

*

Things start moving fast once they realize they’re getting a daughter as well as another son. Everybody is happy for them and Harry is happy for them too because the twins aren’t even here yet but their lives are already brighter because of them.

Harry’s first pregnancy felt like it dragged on forever mostly because he didn’t enjoy being pregnant until the very end of it, and even then he still wasn’t completely comfortable with people staring at his belly that he thought would never stop growing.

He makes up for it this time though; for all the months he wasted before covering his stomach in jackets and all the nights he spent in bed alone because the one person he wanted to be there with him, couldn’t be.

He feels the babies kick for the first time at the end of month five which excites not only him but Louis and Jackson as well because now whenever they sit on the sofa or cuddle up in bed, if Harry is quick enough he can grab one of their hands and watch as their blue eyes widen and light up from the babies’ movements. It’s Harry favorite thing to do because whenever the twins kick in the middle of their quality time it’s almost like they’re here with them too. He can’t wait until they are.

It’s a Saturday when Louis comes home from having lunch with his family and finds Harry in their bed with Jackson nuzzled into his neck fast asleep. He had announced his arrival home pretty loudly from the front door and he winces in apology seeing how quiet the two of them are.

“Sorry,” he whispers, crawling onto the bed to join them. He strokes Jackson’s hair before dropping a soft kiss to it and then shifts to kiss Harry hello as well, however his kiss is so familiar and warm it makes his chest warm over.

“How was lunch with your sisters?” Harry asks quietly when Louis pulls back to settle in behind Jackson, sliding closer so that his knees bump into Harry’s.

“It was really good,” he grins. “We missed you and Jax of course. Everybody was  a bit disappointed. They had planned to spend all afternoon fussing over you two and the twins. Sadly, they just got stuck with their boring big brother,” he sighs.

Harry had been looking forward to seeing them too, but he didn’t sleep well last night even after getting home well past nine o’clock and everything he’s tried to eat today makes his stomach feel strange. His back has been hurting him a lot more lately. It was killing him when he woke up this morning and he’s hot no matter what he does, so he thought it best to just stay home.

He tried to send Jackson on with Louis so he could at least get to go out for lunch and see his aunts but he didn’t want to leave Harry, so right by his side is where he stayed.

“I’m sure they all loved spending quality time with just you. They don’t get to very often.”

“Yeah, it was a really nice afternoon,” Louis admits. “How are you feeling? Any better?”

Harry sighs, shifting more onto his back finding that it isn’t as tight as it was. He had some tea earlier so his stomach is feeling settled as well.

“I’m okay. Much better,” he answers to Louis’ delight.

“Good,” Louis smiles, his eyes roving Harry over from head to toe to make sure he really is okay. His gaze lands on Harry’s belly and he immediately abandons his pillow to sit up and get closer. “And how are the twins? Hi, in there, babies,” he says before dropping two warm kisses to Harry’s skin.

“Don’t you mean, ‘Hi, in there, Seahorse and Penguin’?” Harry teases. Louis fixes him with a flat face that he quickly turns on their sleeping son who came up with such brilliant nicknames.

“ _No_. Babies is just fine with me,” he mumbles.

“Better not let Jax hear you say that,” Harry laughs.

Louis crawls back up to the head of the bed and lies down close enough to rest one hand on Jackson’s arm and use his other to play with Harry’s curls. Harry sighs at the sensation from how good it feels as well as how tired he is of waking up in a sheen of sweat every night because of them.

“Hey. Will you do me a favor?”

“Sure. Anything, love,” Louis nods. “What do you need?” Something Louis’ probably not going to like.

“Will you cut my hair for me please?”

As predicted, Louis blinks like the mere thought of it makes his chest hurt but then he goes back to carding through his thick curls again wearing a small grin.

“Yeah, babe. Of course, but- you don’t want a stylist to do it? I might fuck it up,” he warns.

“No, I don’t really want to go anywhere, and I trust you,” Harry explains watching as Louis nods in response. “You’re taking this much better than I thought. I was expecting a hard grimace or at least a subtle case of something in your eyes,” he chuckles.

Louis playfully yanks at the locks of hair currently caught between his fingers and then gives a wistful sigh.

“I won’t lie and say I won’t miss your curls, but I also won’t lie and say I wasn’t expecting this day since you’re so miserable at night lately and you kept your hair short while you were pregnant with Jax too.”

Harry remembers when Louis saw him with his new hair and said how amazing he looked. It was the first time in a long time that Harry had felt like himself. He had never really felt beautiful while he was pregnant. Not until that night at least. Now thanks to Louis he feels that way all the time even when his stomach is the size of Jupiter.

“You aren’t even a _little_ disappointed?” Harry needles.

“About you looking like a hot war soldier? Trust me, I’ll be just fine,” Louis assures him, smirk tugging at his lips. “And don’t worry. Even if it’s short I can still give it a nice pull whenever I need something to hold on to,” he says, letting his fingers tangle closer to the root and tighten until Harry’s scalp tingles from the heavy promise audible in his voice. “I’ll be right back,” Louis promises after announcing that he’s going to go find the scissors and get a chair from the kitchen.

Harry gets up too, careful not to wake Jackson when he goes to wait in the bathroom even though he kind of wants to forgo the haircut altogether and do that other thing Louis was just talking about.

Maybe afterwards. After all, they’ll need to test Louis’ theory and Harry’s back _is_ feeling much better.

*

The days and weeks fly by rather quickly and as big month number nine with the twins approaches, Harry starts to get more and more anxious to finally meet them. How could he not be when they spend literally all their time together? The three of them hang out all day and all night and Harry knows them so well already just from having them be a part of him and feeling their every move.

By now, he knows exactly which one of them likes to squirm around after he eats too much sugar and which one thinks it’s time to breakdance every time Harry lies down to sleep. Harry tries to imagine them during those times. He tries to picture what they’ll look like but he always ends up with an image of Jackson as a newborn; all round cheeks, wild dark hair, and light blue eyes like his father’s that Harry just wanted to drown in. He wonders if their new little boy will look just like that too or if their little girl will take more after Louis and his delicate features. Most of all, Harry just wonders what they are going to call them once they arrive because although Seahorse and Penguin have nice rings to them, he doesn’t think that should go on their actual birth certificates. Luckily, they still have a few weeks to think about it.

Their friends and families throw them another lovely shower that results in their entire living room being filled to the brim with food, loved ones, and baby gifts that all come wrapped in sets of two. Harry glances over their treasure horde and wonders how the hell it’s all going to fit inside their guestroom turned nursery along with two babies. He glances over at Niall in the corner, his pout becoming more apparent each time they unwrap something new that needs to be assembled before use because he truly has his work cut out for him.

Everyone who is here supporting them was also here for them when it was Jackson turning cartwheels in his belly and keeping both Harry and Louis awake at night out of excitement of meeting him for the first time. Jackson, who is currently stealing _another_ cupcake from the dessert table with his partner in crime, Adaline, after he and Louis told him he could only have one. He’ll be turning cartwheels again in a few minutes once all that sugar hits him. Harry is sure of it.

He feels Louis next to him before he sees him, his hand curling at the small of Harry’s back when he comes over to where Harry is standing near the window and kisses him on the cheek.

“Jesus. Look at our kid stuffing his face full of chocolate frosting. He’s going to be bouncing off the bloody walls in a minute.” Harry grins at their son and Adaline covertly glancing around to check that no one is paying attention to them even though they have all four of their parents’ amused eyes locked on them. He can’t wait until the twins are old enough to break the rules and get into mischief with them. Harry’s heart warms just imagining it.

“Are you having fun, babe?” Louis smiles up at him. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m really good. Full,” he chuckles.

“Were you stealing cupcakes too? Like father like son,” Louis teases. “How’s your back?”

“It feels fine. I’m great. Really.”

Louis rolls his eyes at his lie. He takes Harry’s hand without a word and guides him to sit on the sofa. Harry tries to hold in his sigh of relief but it manages to escape anyway and Louis fondly shakes his head at him.

“ _I’m great. Really_ ,” he mocks in his pitched voice. “You’re so stubborn. You’re carrying two whole babies around inside of you. No one expects you to play host today, love. Just take it easy. Let the people come to you.”

Harry has never had to take it easy before, but he doesn’t argue. His back didn’t bother him this much with Jackson but that’s probably because he wasn’t this heavy. His c-section is scheduled for next week though, so thankfully the twins are about as big as they’re going to get. Now it’s just a waiting game until they’re finally here.

*

Harry wakes up two days later with a headache from spending the night tossing and turning, and the back of his neck drenched in sweat. Louis turns up the air and brings him cold glasses of water to help him cool off until he’s feeling more comfortable again.

This isn’t the first time that Harry has woken up this way. It happens all the time now, but somehow it feels different this morning. _He_ feels different; strange and almost restless, but he can’t figure out why.

He ignores the feeling and gets up to go to work and help Louis get Jackson ready like any other day, but the whole time he’s moving through their daily routine something in the back of his mind keeps telling him to stay home. Harry is going to be out of work for eight weeks after the twins are born so he’s been doing as much as he can at the hospital in preparation. He doesn’t want to start calling out sick right before he takes his leave and besides that, he doesn’t even have a good excuse for not coming in other than he feels weird.

At Harry’s insistence, Louis leaves with Jackson in tow half an hour later. He could tell that Harry wasn’t quite feeling like himself and offered to stay behind to look after him. He had looked just as anxious as Harry currently feels. Like he was worried something was wrong. Harry assured him that he and the babies are fine even though they didn’t get much sleep last night either. They’re just as restless as Harry. Louis took Jackson to preschool and went off to work because Harry told him to, but only on the condition that Harry will call the moment something changes.

He heads to the bathroom to finish getting ready after they’re gone but he doesn’t get to do anything besides brush his teeth and comb his hair before his first painful contraction rolls through his stomach leaving him breathless as he clutches the edge of the sink.

It all makes sense to him once the cramping pressure in his lower stomach eases up. The restlessness and the way he just knew he shouldn’t go into work.

He leaves everything on the sink and walks straight to the bedroom to grab his phone. He sits down to call Louis who claims that he knew all along that the twins were coming today and that he was already on his way back. Next, he calls Liam and tells him to drop everything he’s currently doing because _today_ is actually his due date and not the one Liam had scheduled for the end of the week.

*

Harry hadn’t known what to expect with Jackson’s birth four years ago, but his surgery only lasted about fifteen minutes before Liam had his son out in the world and crying his little newborn head off. He expected it to take longer this time around since he’s giving birth to two babies, but they’re out in the world almost just as fast with both of them screaming their heads off together as they get cleaned up by the nurses.

Harry gets to hold their little girl first while Louis blinks down at their newest little boy in his arms, his eyelashes heavy and wet with tears that started falling the moment he cut their umbilical cords.

They coordinate a switch off after a few minutes of admiring the twin each of them is holding. The happy tears flow all over again as Harry meets their new son and Louis says hello to their daughter for the first time.

“They’re both so beautiful,” Louis whispers at their little girl sucking on his finger after he traces her tiny lips.

“They really are,” Liam agrees stealing little glances at them as he continues to work.

Harry smiles down at his son who looks almost identical to the way Jackson did when he was this small except his eyes are more of a hazel color than blue. He looks more like Harry, but their little girl looks just like Louis. Her hair is lighter than her brother’s and Harry recognized those feathery lashes the second he saw her blink. The only part of her that looks like Harry at all are her eyes which are a dazzling emerald.

“Are you two sticking with the names you chose before or have you already decided on something else?” Liam asks.

“Yep. We’re keeping the names,” Harry answers making Liam’s eyes glitter in victory.

“ _Yes_. I knew the musician thing was going to stick. Niall should really just stop betting on things. He’s only getting worse,” he chuckles.

Harry rolls his eyes. He should really be offended that his children have been the subjects of gambling between all their friends and his own _husband_ for months now, but Niall lost again so really, how annoyed could he be?

“Harry is holding our little boy, Dylan Andrew Tomlinson, and I am holding our little girl, Arlo Elizabeth Tomlinson. Tell Niall he’s a fucking idiot,” Louis coos, his eyes no longer wet and glassy now that he’s busy fussing over Arlo’s tiny button nose.

“Tell him yourself in a few minutes when you two get to see Jax and everyone else,” Liam laughs.

Harry grins thinking about their eldest out in the waiting room of the delivery wing. He’s been waiting an awfully long time to meet his new siblings. Harry can’t believe the day is finally here when he and Louis will get to see them all together.

They switch off again when they each start to miss the other twin. Louis leans down to carefully take Dylan again while handing Arlo off to Harry. He’s so close that Harry can’t resist tilting his head to capture Louis’ lips in a kiss before he stands back up with their youngest son cradled close to his chest.

“I love you so much,” Harry tells him just in case he’s forgotten in the span of the last few minutes since he said it.

Louis smiles down at him, his eyes suspiciously glossy again before he presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“And I love you too, Haz. All of you, actually. Jax and now the twins,” he grins. “Our whole little family.”

Louis and their family is the best thing that ever happened to him.

“I don’t think we can really claim being a little family anymore,” Harry sighs. They’ve definitely leveled up in the past twenty minutes. It’s possible they’ve leveled up a few times considering they had two babies at once.

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess we’re technically a _big_ family now,” Louis agrees, smirking after a few seconds of kissing Dylan’s little knuckles. “Though, there’s a chance it could always get bigger.”

As difficult as it is to do so, Harry tears his eyes away from his daughter’s cherubic face to fix Louis with flattest most unamused expression he’s ever worn.

“Oh, no. We’ll get a dog,” Harry puts his foot down. “And if that’s not enough we’ll get another one to be its friend.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, love. We could get lucky again. Maybe _three_ times as lucky,” he says with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. “Triplets. Now _that_ would really be something,” he says with a wistful sigh. It turns into a fit of laughter once he sees Harry still glaring at him. “ _Breathe_ , love. I’m only joking.”

“You bloody well better be,” Harry mumbles, finally cracking a smile. It turns into a devastated pout when he sees Arlo yawn and stretch her little arms for the first time ever and the watches Dylan do the same thing just seconds after.

Who needs triplets when their twins are already the definition of perfection? He’s in love.

*

 Five Months Later

The sound of someone crying wakes Harry up after two hours of just lying down. He’s not sure if it’s Dylan or Arlo. At this time of morning, it could easily be Louis or even himself, but probably not.

“You go.” Louis mumbles into their shared pillow when the crying pulls him out of unconsciousness too.

Harry shakes his head in firm rejection of that idea. “Don’t wanna. You go,” he says, hoping that was even intelligible from how far his face in stuffed into the pillow. He squishes his face back down into it making Louis whimper next to him because he isn’t moving to get up.

“Fine,” Louis drawls, poking Harry in the cheek so can’t drift off again like he wants. Harry ignores him, earning another loud huff. _“Haz_ ,” Louis complains with wild hair and pouted lips. “Don’t make me go out there alone. Come on. Please? Teamwork makes the dream work, remember?”

“Um, _who_ exactly said that again?” Harry snorts, turning to look at his husband pouting next to him. “I don’t think that’s even a real thing. You just made that up.”

Louis tosses back the sheets, uncovering Harry’s body in the process but it still doesn’t prompt him to move. “It _is_ a real thing. Niall says it all the time.”

“Not helping your argument.” Harry laughs just as a new shrill cry of displeasure joins right in with the first. “Uh-oh. They’re _both_ crying now,” Harry teases, jerking when Louis pinches him in the bum. “Ouch! That kind of hurt.” He kind of liked it, but still, _ouch_.

“Serves you right,” Louis mutters.

A soft knock on their bedroom door makes them both turn towards it just as Harry sits up to retaliate and pinch him back. It creaks open to reveal Jackson, bleary-eyed and confused-looking clutching his plush starfish he got from the aquarium to his chest; a companion to keep him company during his escape from the thin wall that separates his room from the twins’ nursery.

“Aw, come here darling,” Harry coos, opening his arms to their five-year-old who still likes a good cuddle whenever he’s sleepy and woken up in the dead of night. Their eldest crawls onto the bed and into his embrace for Harry to rub his back and soothe him to sleep.

Louis rolls his eyes at the pair of them. “How come _you_ get the quiet one?”

“Shh. He’s going to sleep,” Harry grins.

“You _could_ help with the twins, you know. You know, the twins? The loud, screeching ones currently waking up half of London,” he says just as Harry shushes him again.

“Nope. I had them. You change them. That’s the deal.”

Louis scoffs with another roll of his eyes. “That’s a pretty shitty deal if you ask me, and I don’t mean figuratively,” he mutters.

Harry has to clamp a palm over his mouth to keep from laughing as Louis pads out of the room and down the corridor.

Harry listens as Louis succeeds in calming one of the twins within a few seconds, but he seems to be struggling with calming the other. Harry gives it a solid thirty seconds before crawling out of bed too, leaving Jackson fast asleep in the center of it with his starfish.

When Harry walks into the nursery Louis sighs in relief, immediately handing Dylan off to him because he’s still crying. Arlo seems fine blinking at Louis like he’s made of starlight. She usually calms down just seeing their faces so Louis sticks with her, rocking her with a bottle and lulling her right back to sleep.

“You came to help after all. My hero,” Louis mumbles watching on fondly as Harry whispers to their son to calm him down which works much better than trying to give him the bottle straight off. “I knew you wouldn’t send me into battle alone,” he smirks.

Harry wouldn’t, but it’s hilarious to make Louis think he’s going to. Life and sleeping through the night is much harder with the twins, but Louis’ right because they are in this sleep deprived experience together. Teamwork really does make the dream work no matter who said it.

The twins are asleep after a few minutes. He and Louis take turns kissing each of their foreheads before placing them in their cribs on opposite sides of the room, meeting in the center of it once they’re finished to kiss each other for a job well done. Louis tastes like sleep and the tea he finished before they put the twins down the first time, but Harry sinks into it anyway, snorting a laugh when they pull away even though nothing at all is funny.

He _really_ needs to get some fucking sleep.

Harry goes easily when Louis takes him by the hand and leads them back to their room, sparing one more glance at their babies dreaming once again. Hopefully until morning this time.

Jackson is still there in the middle of their bed so he and Louis curl in around him, too lazy to move him back to his own bed where he belongs. Harry hooks their ankles together watching as Louis cuddles Jackson to his chest, tucking his curly head right beneath his chin. His blue eyes start drooping with a deep sigh he releases from the stillness finally surrounding them.

Harry didn’t get home last night until after eight and then when he got here it was time to put Jackson in bed and put the twins down so he has felt like he’s been spinning all night. Their lives are crazy ninety-nine percent of the time with a five-year-old running around and two infants mixed into Harry’s erratic work schedule, but there are times; a small, one percent of instances when their world is quiet. Harry lives for those moments just as much as the crazy ones like tonight because in those moments he just sees his husband and his kids and all the love they share for one another; all the things that truly matter.

Things won’t always be this chaotic. They’ll all get older; the twins and Jackson, and even him and Louis. There’s going to come a time when they miss the twins shrieking and waking them all up at two a.m. and Jackson crawling into bed to sleep between them like he’s a toddler all over again. Their family will change as all families do. It’s inevitable, but that’s why Harry makes sure to appreciate moments like these, as few and far between as they may be, because this is the phase of their lives that Harry could live in forever.

Louis is nearly asleep again as he holds Jackson close to him, their deep even breaths almost synchronized. Harry whispers that he loves him before he’s completely gone, watching Louis’ lips pull up into a sleepy grin and his eyes flutter open as much as impending sleep will allow.

“Love you more,” he says back, his eyes closing and mouth going slack again against Jackson’s curls as soon as he does. Harry closes his eyes too once he realizes Louis has dropped off, certain that of all their quiet moments together, this is the one he wants to remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the writers in this challenge! 
> 
>  
> 
> And special thanks to FallingLikeThis(Zayniam)!!


End file.
